Tag
by acatwithshoes
Summary: A series of ten shorts based on ten songs for that iPod shuffle drabble game thingy... Mostly Loe.


**Disclaimer: First and foremost, THIS STORY CONTAINS NO REAL PEOPLE. It does, however, contain characters from Hannah Montana. I do not own these characters.**

**So I noticed recently that I had been "tagged" for that drabble game that was going around. (Are people still doing that?) Anyway, thought I'd give it a try.**

**By my understanding, the rules are that you put your iPod on shuffle and write ten stories to the ten songs that come up. Writing must end when the song ends. Also, you tag 5 people. I've been out of this fanfiction thing for quite awhile, so I have no clue who's already done it and who's even still out there writing, so I'll just pick 5 people that have written stories I really love –and also that I can think of off the top of my head! (If you've already done it, feel free to disregard this!) Anyway, I choose: .Fever, DaddysGirl4EverAnd4Always1212, DramaticStarlet, hawaibabe, hoLLywOOdgrrl**

**With all that out of way, here are my stories!!! I didn't always use names, but if you have read anything I've EVER written on here, I think you can guess who it's about ;)**

**1. Placebo – **_**Pierrot the Clown**_

Lilly awoke the next morning to the light shining bright through the gap in the broken blinds and right into her eyes. It only functioned to exacerbate the headache she had.

She looked around and realized her surroundings. _Not again…_

She jumped up and looked around the bedroom, trying to locate all her clothing. She couldn't find her underwear and struggled to decide if she had even been wearing any the night before.

"Another fucking trophy for you," she whispered venomously, looking over to his sleeping form.

She slipped her clothes back on. Just as she was about to leave, she caught her reflection in the mirror. She stumbled over to it to get a better look. Her mascara was running halfway down her face. Her eyes were bloodshot. Her hair was a matted mess. The bruise along her jaw line was starting to turn yellow.

She couldn't do this anymore.

**2. Joni Mitchell – **_**All I Want**_

Even she couldn't explain why. Lately, she had taken to analyzing every inch of her life in excruciating detail. She had an answer for everything. Except this.

Joe cocked his head to the side. "What are you thinking about?"

Lilly stuck her arm out the car window and played with the wind. "Oh, I don't really know." She paused thoughtfully. "What are you looking for?"

"Well, I thought we were trying to find a--"

"No," Lilly interrupted, knowing he wasn't going to answer the right question. "What are you looking for like, in _life_."

He frowned for a second. "The key," he said finally.

"Good answer."

**3. Ocarina of Time (Yes, the Zelda game… embarrassing…) – Requiem of Spirit **

He was a painting and she loved him.

**(This is about 20 seconds long. Give me a break! lol) **

**4. Copeland – **_**Brightest**_

L,

It's been awhile. More than awhile, I guess. But I miss you.

The whole thing seems insignificant now. I don't know why we let it affect us the way we did.

Do you remember how you used to call me all those dumb pet names that I hated? I never really hated them.

What I mean is:

There's always a place for you here.

-J

**5. Beck – **_**Already Dead**_

She knew that he wasn't the same. They weren't the same. Between children and industry and obligation, life had drug them down. Lower, lower, and into the muddy water.

It wasn't that their life together was bad. It wasn't bad. But it was like the color was gone. It was routine. It was an endless purgatorial march of going through the motions.

Conditions neither of them had ever thrived in. But it was all they had left.

"Sophie's crying," he mumbled, nudging her back to reality.

"Hmm," she mumbled and pulled herself out of bed.

**6. Jack's Mannequin – **_**Rescued**_

"Why are you calling here?" Lilly asked, skipping past the nicety of a greeting.

"Um, I just, I need to talk to her," Joe stammered.

"Why?" Lilly demanded.

"Because she's my daughter."

Not an answer that satisfied her. "Go on…"

"Because she's all I think about."

"Really?" Lilly asked incredulously. "Like when you didn't show up for her birthday? Were you thinking about her then? How about when she cried all the rest of the day because her daddy broke his promise? Were you still thinking about her?"

"Dammit, Lilly! You know I'm trying my best."

"Well it isn't good enough, Joe!"

**7. Katie Morrissey – **_**The Show Goes On**_

Slow motion. In reality, it was happening too fast to register the actual sight, but in her mind she could see the perfectly spiraling bullet.

And the show goes on.

Freeze frame. The first drop of blood at the corner of his mouth.

And the show goes on.

She's on the ground now. Can't move. She isn't sure why she's there. Maybe she got knocked over in the commotion. Maybe her knees gave out. Maybe another perfectly spiraling bullet.

And the show goes on.

It's the dead of winter, but the flowers are bright, beautiful. Her wool coat is itchy. The casket is in the ground now.

The show goes on.

**8. Tegan and Sarah – **_**Living Room**_

"Hey, wh--"

"Shut up," Lilly said, slamming the door and roughly pushing him up against it.

Before he'd processed the situation, she was kissing him. It only seemed right to reciprocate. After all, he had been raised to have manners.

"She'll be home in 20 minutes."

"No she won't," Lilly assured him, tugging at the hem of his t-shirt. He raised his arms so she could slip it off. "She's always late. We have 40 minutes easy. Maybe an hour."

"You know," Joe said between kisses, "I didn't invite you over here."

"You didn't need to," she said, and wrenched off her tank top. "I knew you wanted me here."

"And how would you know something like that?" Joe asked, pushing her down onto the couch.

"If you didn't, you would have closed your blinds."

**9. The Killers – **_**Smile Like You Mean It**_

He sat across the room, watching her from afar.

She looked nervous, but it was cute. Clutching her red plastic cup, tentatively swaying to the music. She'd light up when Miley would wander by and whisper something in her ear, then the moment would pass and she'd be back to her charmingly awkward dance.

This would be the day he spoke up. No more just watching from across crowded parties. Downing the last of his glass and praying it would somehow give him courage, he rose to his feet and began to make his way over to her.

But someone beat him there. _He _beat him there.

He watched as she smiled and nodded at him and they disappeared out the deck door.

_Mission Aborted._ For tonight, at least.

**10. Tori Amos – **_**Amber Waves**_

It started as a way to pay for school. Didn't it always? She made 200, 300 dollars a night. She started to build up an "audience." A new club. 600, 700 dollars a night.

Pictures. 50 dollars per usable frame.

Video. 800, 1000, 1200 dollars a film. No royalties.

Beamed from CPU to satellite to bedrooms across the nation. She used a "stage name" but he knew her better than that.

She was the same girl he used to know once. The same one who wished on falling stars with him. He'd make an extra wish for her.

**THE END! Those really turned out a lot… darker than planned. Guess I was just in a super crazy mood… Haha, hope you guys still enjoyed it. Let me know!**

**-Charlotte**

**P.S. –I'm interested to see who you were picturing in what role in #9. I thought that one especially was really open-ended and I'm wondering if you imagined it the same way I did…**

**P.P.S. – Yes, this story was originally posted last night as another chapter of my series of drabbles, "Punch Lines," but I ended up deciding that that was ultimately an inappropriate choice since these do not technically count as drabbles (not EXACTLY 100 words) and because the tone of this is just SO different than those. So basically what I'm saying is that I'm sorry if you got a bazillion alerts last night! :P**


End file.
